The field of art to which this invention pertains is homopolymers and copolymers of vinylphenol.
Homopolymers and copolymers of 4-hydroxystyrene, or p-vinylphenol as it is also called, are known compositions which have many uses, such as in the manufacture of metal treatment compositions, epoxy resins, epoxy resin curing agents and photoresists. Polymers of p-vinylphenol can be made by polymerizing p-vinylphenol itself. However, p-vinylphenol is an unstable compound and must be refrigerated to prevent it from polymerizing spontaneously. Even under refrigeration, the monomer will slowly polymerize to low molecular weight polymers. 4-Acetoxystyrene, the acetic acid ester of p-vinylphenol, is a stable monomer which can be readily homopolymerized and copolymerized to low, medium and high molecular weight polymers. After polymerization, the phenolic ester group can be hydrolyzed to produced p-vinylphenol polymers.
Corson et. al., Journal of Organic Chemistry, 23, 544-549 (1958), describe a 5 step process for making p-vinylphenol from phenol. The phenol is first acetylated to p-hydroxyacetophenone which is then acetylated to p-acetoxyacetophenone. This compound is hydrogenated to p-acetoxyphenylmethylcarbinol which is then dehydrated to p-acetoxystyrene. The p-acetoxystyrene is saponified to p-vinylphenol using potassium hydroxide.
The ester interchange reaction of poly(4-acetoxystyrene) in methanol using sodium methylate is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,276,138. About 84 percent of the acetate groups are removed by the interchange reaction. Packham, in the Journal of the Chemical Society, 1964, 2617-2624, describes the hydrolysis of crosslinked poly(4-hydroxystyrene) by refluxing the polymer in alkaline aqueous dioxane for 2 days. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,704, a copolymer of styrene and p-isopropenylphenylacetate is hydrolyzed with aqueous sodium hydroxide in methanol and toluene using a small amount of benzyltrimethylammonium chloride as a phase transfer agent. Arshady et. al., Journal of Polymer Science, 12, 2017-2025 (1974), hydrolyzed copolymers of styrene and acetoxystyrene to the vinylphenol polymer using hydrazine hydrate in dioxane.